Imaginary Musings
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: Byakko thoughts on a certain shinigami. Implied Tsusoka..sorta. Oneshot Please review! and yeah I know my summaries suck


Bound: So ummm not sure if anything like this has been written before. It's short like anything else I write but please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei

--------------------------------------

"Hehe"

You could hear a man's voice giggle, almost childish. White hair, gold eyes, fangs, a tail. He had many defining features though where he came from it was normal. Byakko sat at a table in Tenko's palace, face held dreamily by gentle hands with claw-like nails. His tail flicked back in forth in a lazy, yet happy manner. In front of him lay something special. A pictue of someone special. In a small wooden frame protected by glass lay a picture of his master's partner, of the shinigami named Hisoka. It wasn't an actual photograph but a very life-like sketch a lower shiki had done last time they visited.

He remembered the time when they had come so that Hisoka could get his own shiki. He had been assigned tow atch over the young shinigami and answer any questions the boy might have. Although Hisoka had been in a sour mood, Byakko still enjoyed himself. Watching the young boy, his emotions playing across his face, his reaction to the smallest thing. It was like nothing the Guardian of the West had ever seen before. It fascinated him. He was the only person other than Tsuzuki who had ever captivated him like that before.

Byakko could understand why his master had been so upset when his partner got sucked into the worm hole. Byakko had been worried too. If something bad had happened to him the white tiger would have been upset beyond words. The shiki was brought out of his musings by the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He looked to each side quickly shoving the picture into his shirt as he stood up.

"Hiya Touda, whats up?" His hands were fidgeting behind his back, and the smile on his face was awkward. Touda had definitely not gotten along with Hisoka. They were just completely uncompatible.

"Hn" Was the fire shiki's only reply as his footing sped up. Suzuki must have been looking for him again. She had lightened up a little bit but she still wanted to kick his ass for the events in Kyoto. Sure enough seconds later he could hear Suzaku's feet hitting the ground as she ran.

" You bastard get back here!" She yelled(AN: I always imagine Suzaku having the voice Nuriko did in Fushigi Yugi). Suddenly spotting Byakko she tried to slow down but ended up falling face first. She quickly got up and brushed herself of before turning to her friend. "Byakko," she hugged/jumped him, "I don't suppose you've seen our dear Touda pass by?" Before he could reply though, the Guardian of the South let go of him and asked a different question.

"Oh, and what's this?" Following her finger Byakko found her pointing at a small wooden edge peaking out of his shirt.

" It's nothing!" He said trying to grab it from her prying fingers. "Come on Suzaku! Let go!" Unfortunately nothing could stop that woman when she was determined...except perhaps Tsuzuki.

Suzaku finally gained control and punched a fist in the air shouting "Victory!" Turning it around to see what it was she was met with a picture of their masters partner sitting in the palace gardens. She looked up at Byakko with a deceivingly innoccent face. " How come you have a picture of Hisoka in your shirt?" She raised her eyebrows smiling at him. The tiger let out something like a squeak, causing Suzaku to squeal.

" You like master's partner don't you! HOW CUTE!" She hugged his head to her chest.

" I'm glad you think so," Byakko's good mood was gone.

" Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden?" It only took a moment for her to come to the conclusion herself. "Ohhh that's right, Tsuzuki really likes that boy too doesn't he?"

"Weren't you looking for Touda?" He asked trying to distract her. Raising his hand and point to the left ", He went that way."

"That's right!" Suzaku's eyes lit up, "Touda you ass get back here!" She stomped off after him again.

Sighing he sat back down with his picture. He had swiped it back before she stomped off. Resting his head in his arms he let his thoughts drift to what his fellow shiki had said. It was true, their master did care deeply for the younger boy. And besides that he and Hisoka were from different worlds.

"This sucks," he pouted. "Why does fate hate me!" he started banging his head against the table.

------------------------------------------

Bound: Um that's the end. Right...um please review!


End file.
